Candy War
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Kowalski finds out that his candy had been eaten by someone else. Who else if it isn't Rico? Kowalski decides to do some sweet revenge. Eventually a war is inevitable. And no one knows that Julien is involved! Drabbles. Continued. Purpose: only to make you laugh. Care to RnR? Complete. Thanks!
1. Kowalski's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kowalski's eye twitched.

He was sure he kept his candy supply on his desk in the lab. The candy sack he had brought from Julien's party a few days ago, and the sack clearly was still in his desk! How come the candy was gone without any traces? The sack was there, but said contents were gone. Still couldn't believe his thoughts and eyes, he checked the desk again and looked for candy traces once more on the floor.

Sure enough, he found a pile of candy wrappers on one corner.

_This must be a prank_, Kowalski thought, he frowned in annoyance. Quickly he listed the doers who intentionally would do this.

He busied himself on his notepad before his eyes caught something on one of the candy wrappers. Kowalski raised a brow. He picked it up and inspected it.

Was this—drool?

Kowalski grinned mischievously. Skipper would never bother Kowalski's candy sack, so Private and Rico would be the suspects. But judging from the drool on this candy wrapper, Private would never drool on his own food or snacks. This could be mean one thing ...

Growled in annoyance, Kowalski threw the candy wrapper carelessly and quickly made his way out of the lab. He turned his head here and there, opened every cupboard, looked under the table, inspected behind Private's First Prize, until Kowalski's sky blue eyes caught the sight of Ms. Perky, lying on the ground with her brush beside her.

There was no one in the HQ, so Kowalski could do anything he wanted. He grinned mischievously, rubbed his flippers as he made his way to the doll. That was, until he found a box of Marsh-Meow-Meow lying on the ground beside the doll.

"Jackpot," Kowalski muttered as he grinned again. He finally picked the box up, put it on the table, opened the lid, and began to eat the contents. Kowalski intentionally left the remains of the Marsh-Meow-Meow and kept on eating, until there was no more but the remains of the snack in the box.

Kowalski chuckled. "Revenge completed," he muttered as he left the box opened with the lid beside it, and left the HQ with an innocent face.

* * *

Rico watched in horror, his beak gaped.

He had a plan to eat Marsh-Meow-Meow with Ms. Perky in the park this night, but the scene in front of his eyes seemed like cancelling his plan. The box of Marsh-Meow-Meow opened innocently, revealing an empty box with the remains of Rico's favorite snack.

Rico's eye twitched and he grumbled in annoyance. _That's it then!_ He thought. He looked over the lab with a death glare.

This meant _war_ ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I can't help but writing this drabble. This supposed to be a one-shot drabble that I got from other source. I'm still busy doing my other fics (lie, I don't have any inspiration. DX), so I do hope you enjoy this. Once again, I did this without a beta-reader.**

**Review?**


	2. Rico's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Rico snuck in to the lab, silently searched for Kowalski's candy supply in the desk. When he did find it, Rico grinned. He pulled out a kitchen knife, which was taken from the kitchen earlier. The bird opened Kowalski's candy box, and began to slice all of the candy, changing the innocent candy into small pieces of sugar.

Rico haven't finished yet. He pulled out a frying pan, poured the pieces of candy into it; all the while he tasted the sugar and went out of the lab. He went in to the kitchen, put the frying pan on the stove, and turned it on. Rico rubbed his flippers and grinned evilly, as he stared at the small pieces of candy slowly turned color and finally burned, turned into ashes.

Rico laughed as he made his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

Skipper walked to the kitchen. He intended to wash his coffee mug after that Ringtail used it for who-knows-what before. When he arrived at the kitchen, he stopped. Skipper was amazed at the scene in front of his eyes.

Kowalski was sobbing over a frying pan, with something burned in it. Skipper stared at the burned thing in the frying pan, until Kowalski noticed Skipper's presence at the doorway. Kowalski immediately stood up.

"Skipper!" Kowalski was a bit stunned to see Skipper.

"Kowalski, may I ask what's going on?" Skipper asked.

Instead of an answer, Kowalski turned around, picked the frying pan, and glared at the leader as he waved the frying pan in front of him. "This is what's been going on, Skipper!" Kowalski hollered.

"Whoa! Stand down with that thing, Kowalski! We don't want anyone to get hurt," Skipper warned.

"Rico must have burned all of my candy supply!" Kowalski, couldn't hold back his emotion, finally slammed the frying pan on the floor. Skipper didn't want to admit, but he did flinch at the sound. "He ate all of my candy supply in the first place!"

"What was that sound?" Private suddenly popped out at the doorway, covering his ears. "What's going on here?"

Kowalski ignored the Private and kept on ranting. Skipper turned to the little penguin and patted his back, whispered, "Kowalski finally has cracked his head, Private. Better get away from him for a while."

"Oh," Private muttered and slowly retreated from the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to do some drabbles about Candy War, since some reviewers eager to read about the war. XD**

**Review?**


	3. Private's Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Rico sat with his doll at the park, cuddling it lovingly. They had a plan to have a date this night, and that was why Rico brought his Marsh-Meow-Meow box. Rico cuddled the doll and kissed its cheek lovingly. He stared at the stars which were scattering around the black sky.

Rico set the box beside him, cuddled his doll once more, before opening his snack box without looking at it. He was still focused on his date and on his doll. He didn't noticed that there was something weird put in the box by a certain penguin, and that certain penguin was still stalking Rico and his doll behind a tree nearby.

Rico, still focused on his girl, reached for Marsh-Meow-Meow—intended to take a bite. That was before he felt his flipper was clamped with a loud thwack. Pain stung his flipper and he pulled his flipper out with a yelp, revealing a rat trap perched innocently on his flipper.

"'_Walski!_" Said penguin was trying hard to hide his laughter, and finally left with a big grin on his face.

* * *

A day off, and Kowalski intended to eat his candy supply. He left the platform, climbed down the ladder, waddled in to his lab to reach for his candy. He turned his head here and there—not to look for his candy, but to reassure himself that he wasn't being followed by anyone else.

When he finally found his candy sack, he put it on the table, and opened the sack. Kowalski was about to take a bite, when a weird hissing sound came from the sack. He frowned as he looked inside the sack, only to see dynamite was lying innocently on the pile of candy.

Rico was seen beside the metal lab door, leaned on the wall and stared at his watch with a small smile. There was a silence, until an explosion occurred inside of the lab. As the smokes and dust faded off, Rico pushed the button of his watch and left—whistling.

"_Rico!_" Said penguin didn't even care looking back.

* * *

Private hummed silently as he waddled over the cupboard and opened it, pulling out his Peanut Butter Winky box. He, somehow, had a weird hunch that something was going to happen. He had that hunch ever since Rico decided to replace his Marsh-Meow-Meow box with his Winky box. Private agreed, though. But he didn't know why Rico would do that.

Speaking of Rico, Private realized something was off between Kowalski and Rico. Those two were a bit more secretive than before. Private didn't know why, but it seemed Kowalski and Rico were fighting. Or it maybe was just him.

Private shrugged the weird feeling off and put his snack box on the table. That was until he opened the lid. Something black with oddly moving antennas suddenly leaped on his face from the corner of the box.

* * *

Kowalski chuckled behind the wall. He had put a nasty surprise for Rico—although he knew for sure that Rico wasn't afraid of that thing. But that pest would definitely eat Rico's Marsh-Meow-Meow for now. Now he just had to wait until Rico opened the box.

A scream echoed through the HQ. Kowalski frowned. This scream didn't belong to Rico, and he knew this voice very well. A question flew around his head: why would Private opened Rico's box?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: A bit long. X3 This is the climax, where the war finally happened. XD**

**Review?**


	4. Skipper's Rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Okay, Kowalski," Skipper said. "Would you care to explain, _why_ there was a cockroach in Private's Winky?"

Kowalski froze. "Um, I—uh ..." Kowalski stuttered. "It's quite of a long story; I just don't know where to start."

"I have time."

Kowalski gulped. "Okay, don't be mad," he muttered. "But Rico started it all!"

Suddenly, the weapons expert barged into the HQ and pointed at Kowalski vigorously. "Nuh-huh!" Rico grunted. "He ate mah candy!"

"I did not!" Kowalski objected.

"Yeah, you did!" Rico urged.

"Well, okay! I admit, I did eat your candy, but that was because you ate _my_ candy!" Kowalski countered.

"Wha?! Did not!" Rico objected.

"Yes, you did! If you said you didn't, would you care to explain the drool on one of the candy wrappers?" Kowalski urged.

"Did not!" Rico kept objecting.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too_!"

"Did _not_!"

"_Enough_!" Skipper hollered. Rico and Kowalski instantly fell quiet and faced the ground. Skipper glared at the two. "What if the two of you explain what happened in the first place, and confess to each other?" he suggested. He quickly lifted a flipper when Rico and Kowalski were about to protest, making them fell quiet. "If the two of you don't want to work together, I have no choice than to double the training session starting from today—_especially for you two_," Skipper threatened.

Rico and Kowalski had no choice, so they explained from how Kowalski's candy gone, then how he ate Rico's Marsh-Meow-Meow unbeknownst to Rico, then the war, and then how Rico replaced his candy box with Private's Winky box—much to Kowalski's surprise.

Skipper was about to investigate more when Julien suddenly barged into their HQ.

"Hello, silly penguins!" he greeted.

"Ringtail, get out! We don't need your presence here!" Skipper snapped.

"Oh, don't be so angry, smelly penguin," Julien said, waving his paw. "I just want to ask; is there any candy around here?"

As soon as they heard the word 'candy', all four penguins focused on Julien. Private widened his eyes, Rico and Kowalski frowned, and Skipper glared at the lemur.

"What?" Julien asked, oblivious to what happened.

Skipper decided to ask further. "Say, Ringtail; did you happen to eat candy recently?"

"Oh, yes! That is why I want some more candy," Julien answered.

This made Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski suspicious. Skipper continued, "And that candy was in some kind of sack?"

Julien nodded. Kowalski narrowed his eyes.

"And you ate the candy in some kind of a room—or in this case, lab?"

Julien nodded again.

"When did you eat the candy?"

"Oh, yesterday, when you penguins weren't around. I snuck into the room and found the candy sack. I thought it was okay to eat it." Julien grinned at the last sentence.

Kowalski's eye twitched.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Have you had your candy sack secured?" he asked.

Kowalski fidgeted. "Um, actually I just put it on the desk in the lab."

Skipper turned to Julien. "Tell me, Ringtail; you found this candy sack on a desk?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. "That was _my_ candy that you ate, Julien!" Kowalski hollered.

Silence followed. Everyone was drowned in their own minds before Private broke it. "So, the one who actually ate Kowalski's candy in the first place is ..." Private's words trailed off.

"_Ringtail!_"

"_Julien!_"

"_Aah!_"

* * *

Mort looked up. His ear twitched a little. "I hear King Julien's voice," he muttered.

Maurice turned to the mouse lemur. "Don't be ridiculous; I don't hear anything. King Julien would be just fine. He just asks for some candy from the penguins. It won't be a problem," he said.

"It won't?" Mort asked.

Maurice nodded as he relaxed back. Mort could just stare at the penguin habitat with a big smile. "Yay! King Julien will bring candy!"

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Finally completed. X3 And yes, a bit long. And not exactly the best ending. Please note that I did this drabbles without a beta-reader.**

**Review?**


End file.
